


Estrellas fugaces

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de la oscuridad es fácil olvidar lo grande que es el mundo, pero Kazuki no permite que eso suceda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrellas fugaces

En medio de la oscuridad es fácil olvidar lo grande que es el mundo y lo mucho que hay en él.

Aun así, Kazuki no permite que eso suceda, y Juubei se va arrastrado a aguas termales de propiedades medicinales, siempre cálidas y con cierto olor a sulfuro; a montañas cuyos mitos de bendiciones son bien conocidas, extrañamente frías y llenas de sonidos producidos por el viento; e incluso a grandes ciudades con hospitales famosos, donde ruido del tráfico y el calor del pavimento se hacen notar a cada paso.

El no ver no impide que cada visita a esos lugares sea una nueva experiencia, llena de pequeños descubrimientos que amplían su mundo; pero, más que eso, la presencia de Kazuki hace que todo sea más real, que cada sensación sea más vívida de lo que había sido su tiempo lejos de él e incluso, con Kazuki a su lado, puede imaginar estrellas fugaces cruzando el cielo nocturno que antes no observaba, concediéndole el deseo —egoísta— de poder permanecer a su lado por un poco más.


End file.
